Core 008 - Clinical - Project Summary/Abstract - Biostatistics Shared Resource (BSR) The overarching goal of the Biostatistics Shared Resource (BSR) within the Chao Family Comprehensive Cancer Center (CFCCC) is to provide statistical and intellectual support to all CFCCC investigators at all phases of scientific projects. The mission of the BSR faculty and staff is to be intimately involved in the conception, design, implementation, analysis, and reporting of research conducted by members of the CFCCC. While the majority of effort from BSR faculty is devoted to providing collaboration and service to CFCCC investigators the BSR also encourages the development of statistical methodologic research that relates directly to the scientific agenda and needs of CFCCC investigators. The BSR is staffed by six PhD level statisticians and one MS level statistician. Dr. Daniel Gillen, Professor of Statistics with affiliate appointments in the Department of Epidemiology and the Program in Public Health, serves as the Director of the BSR. Dr. Michael Phelan serves as the BSR Facilities Manager. Drs. Christine McLaren, Kathryn Osann, Thomas Taylor, and Chad Garner all hold faculty appointments at UC Irvine. The faculty and staff of the BSR have particular expertise in multiple areas of statistical methodology with applications to cancer research, making them an invaluable resource for CFCCC members and key contributors to the overall research mission of the Cancer Center. Examples of the many services provided by the BSR include collaboration on study design, data analysis, and interpretation, development of research protocols and grant proposals, assistance with database design and linkage of clinical, epidemiologic, and laboratory data, statistical expertise for CFCCC oversight committees, and education, training, and mentoring of CFCCC members.